Capcom (Japan)/Summary
1st Logo (1991-1998, 2013) Logo: On a black background, we see the Capcom logo (with is the word, "CAPCOM" in yellow, set in the Korinna font, with a blue outline), which shines briefly. In some cases, there is no animation. Variants: *On Capcom-developed games for the Nintendo Entertainment System, esp. Mega Man (starting with the 4th game in the series), the logo has "PRESENTS", in white, below the now-smaller Capcom logo. The logo shines in the 6th game. *On Capcom's MVP Football (1993), launched only in the Americas for the SNES, the logo is bigger and fades in rather slowly compared to the original logo. "PRESENTS" is written in blue and a different font. The logo was accompanied by a high-pitched version of the theme described below. *The enhanced version of this logo made a surprise appearance on DuckTales Remastered. FX/SFX: Just the shining. Music/Sounds: Just two warbling synths, then a long-lasting electronic piano glissando (which sounds different depending on the system/game it appears on). In other cases, it's silent. Music/Sounds Variant: A low-pitched version of the theme can be heard on the game Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (awaiting for more games that used the music variant). Availability: Seen on all Capcom developed games in the 8-bit, 16-bit, and 32-bit games of the era, such as: Mega Man X1-3 (only the SNES version of Megaman X3 has this logo, the PlayStation and Megaman X Collection versions use the next logo), Street Fighter 2, etc. This logo was left intact on Megaman 7 in Megaman Anniversary Collection for PS2 and GC, and on Megaman X and Megaman X2 in Megaman X Collection, also for PS2 and GC. The "Capcom Presents" variant is known to be on Megaman 4-6 on NES, which is also left intact on Megaman Anniversary Collection and Final Fight on the SNES. Editor's Note: It is a very popular logo. 2nd Logo (1994- 2000) Logo: On a black background we see the Capcom logo fading in and out, usually seen after the Q-Sound logo. FX/SFX: None Variants: * On the Marvel Vs Capcom series and Marvel licensed arcade games produced by Capcom, Starting with the Japanese release of X-Men: Children of the Atom, the logo is seen on or next to a globe with a silhouette of Ryu from Street Fighter. * On Vampire Savior (and the Japan only updates, Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2), the logo is seen with 2 versions of Akuma/Gouki from Super Street Fighter II Turbo, with "Dirty Beret" (a reference to the programmers Team Dirty Beret) on the left and a X on the right (Japan only). The logo is highlighted dark blue in Japan and in red in international releases. * On Strider 2, the logo slides to the left along with a red silhouette of the main character, Strider Hiryu. Music/Sounds: Usually silent, the end of the Q-Sound jingle, or a announcer saying Capcom. Availability: Seen on most arcade games using the CPS-2 and Sony ZN-1/2 hardware. 3rd Logo (1995?-2008?) Logo: On a black background, a glowing purple line draws a colorless Capcom logo, which is taken away by a gold square which zooms out while spinning, and then breaks apart. One of the pieces then zooms in, which is the completed Capcom logo on a white background. FX/SFX: The purple line drawing the Capcom logo, and the gold square spinning, zooming out, and breaking apart, as well as the zoom in of the completed Capcom logo. Music/Sounds: A synthesized tune plays throughout, along with a shattering noise when the gold square breaks. Availability: Uncommon. So far, it had only been seen on early PlayStation and Saturn games produced by the company, normally with the Virgin Interactive logo appearing after this logo in Europe. Games that have this include Street Fighter Alpha, Street Fighter: The Movie, the original release of Resident Evil, X-Men: Children of Atom (the Saturn version only, the PlayStation version uses the 4th logo), Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, Street Fighter Alpha 2, and Megaman X3 (the latter of which being only released in Japan and Europe). It had also been seen on the version of Megaman X3 included in Megaman X Collection for PS2 and GC (most likely since it's an emulation of the PlayStation version) and on the Japan-only Street Fighter II: Movie game. 4th Logo (1996-December 2008) Logo: On a black background, we see several teal cubes floating around. Then, white lasers start connecting to the cubes and turn green. As this happens, the cubes form the Capcom logo, which is first shown tilted on its side, then the camera zooms back as the logo flips over. After this is complete, the background fades to white. FX/SFX: All in early CGI Music/Sounds: A dreamy synth, with many more synth notes and laser sounds (which sound somewhat reminiscent from the 1st logo). Availability: The regular variant can be seen on Capcom-developed games on the PlayStation, Saturn, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, and PC games from that era, including the Playstation version of Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Mega Man X4 (on both the PlayStation and Megaman X Collection versions), Street Fighter Collection on Playstation, Marvel vs. Capcom, Street Fighter Collection 2, Street Fighter EX Plus α, and all the Resident Evil games on the PS1, except for the original version of Resident Evil and Resident Evil 3, with the former presumably using the previous logo and the latter using the next logo. It had also been seen on some GBA games, such as Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. Editor's Note: A iconic logo in the gaming community. 5th Logo (1992-2001, 2018) Logo: We see the Capcom logo against a white or black background. Sometimes, copyright info is shown below. Variants: There are several variants, sometimes animated, which depend on each game.; *On Fox Hunt, the logo slides in from the right against an stormy sky backdrop with water flowing below, and the logo turns upward and shines. *On Dino Crisis 2, the logo appears in the background of the game's opening. *On Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, the logo is gray, covered with blood, and on a black background. *On Resident Evil 4, the logo is gray (this is during the credits only, the opening of the game uses the standard logo). *On Cannon Spike (Gun Spike in Japan), the logo appears with the Psikyo logo. *On Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, the logo appears in the background of the game's opening cutscene. *On One Piece Mansion, TBA... *On Viewtiful Joe 2, the logo is pink on a white background. *On Clock Tower 3, we start with the Capcom logo in it's normal colors, then it changes to gray before the logo's outline disappears, and we now see the white Capcom text only before it slides down. When the logo begins to change, the background is in the style of an old 50's horror movie. *On Haunting Ground, TBA... *On Chaos Legion, the logo is gray and appears in the background of the game's opening cinematic. *On Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, the logo appears in the background of the game's opening cutscene. FX/SFX: Normally just a still logo, but in some variants, it varies. Music/Sounds: None, but on Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers on the Nintendo Switch, and on some SNES and GBA games such as Rockman and Forte (Mega Man and Bass, which was previously only released in Japan), it uses the music from the 1st logo, and sometimes, a voice (normally the voice of a character from the game) saying "Capcom" or "Capcom Presents" can be heard. On Capcom vs. SNK 2, the game's opening theme plays. At the start of Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind, it starts silent, then some jungle sounds are quietly heard before the logo fades out. Availability: Common. It's used on games such as Cannon Spike (Gun Spike in Japan), Gun Survivor 2: Biohazard Code: Vendetta, Capcom vs. SNK 2, Devil May Cry, Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival for the GBA, Capcom Fighting Jam (Capcom Fighting Evolution in the US), Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, Hyper Street Fighter II, Street Fighter Alpha Anthology (Street Fighter Zero: Fighters' Generation in Japan), Final Fight: Streetwise, Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (the OVA included with the Collector's Edition of Street Fighter IV), Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Ultra Street Fighter IV, Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers for Nintendo Switch, Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection, and others. This was also used on the U.S. Street Fighter cartoon. 6th Logo (1997-2001) Logo: On a black background yellow light rays wipe in and out clockwise, revealing the flashing Capcom logo and a big shadow of it from behind. The light rays then go off, leaving the logo. Variant: On Super Gem Fighter, the background is light blue and the shadow seems to have a colored outline. The Wonderswan version of the same game uses a still version of the logo. FX/SFX: The light rays, the flashing logo. Music/Sounds: A soothing synth theme which changes on each game. On the Super Gem Fighter variant, an ascending synth bell arpeggio with a female voice saying "Capcom!". Availability: Only can be found on CPS-3 arcade games starting with Red Earth (Warzard in Japan), and can be seen on the Street Fighter III series and Jojo's Bizzare Adventure (Jojo's Venture in Asia). It's also seen on Street Fighter EX2 Plus for the Playstation, among some other games awaiting to use this logo. 7th Logo (1998-2002) Logo: On a shining scanline background, the black Capcom letters reveal themselves through the center and fill in white. A light ray flash occurs and the screen flashes as the finished Capcom logo zooms out and settles. FX/SFX: The shining scanlines, the logo forming, the flashes. Music/Sounds: A synth warble is heard throughout with other ominous synth sounds, a whoosh, and a male voice saying "Capcom!". Availability: Seen on early Dreamcast games by the company, and some PSX games, one being Capcom VS. SNK. 8th Logo (1999-2004) Nickname: "Capcom in the Sky" Logo: We see a shot of a cloudy sky. Zooming up from the top of the screen in a "rollercoaster" fashion is the outline of the Capcom logo. As the outline zooms out, the letters "CAPCOM" zoom out onto the logo. It flashes to a white screen with the logo. FX/SFX: The sky, outline, and letters. Music/Sounds: A dreamy piano tune. Availability: Can be found on Megaman X5 and Megaman X6 for the PS1 and PC (both games keep the logo intact on the versions included with Megaman X Collection). Can also be seen on Street Fighter EX3 for the Playstation 2, Giga Wing 2, and both of the arcade and Sega Dreamcast versions of Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (and it might be on the SNK vs. Capcom games on the Dreamcast, too). Editor's Note: The outline zooming in near the screen can surprise some, but it's intended to be a soothing logo. 9th Logo (1999-200?) Logo: On a black background the outline of the Capcom text, with a blue sky filling, spins in rapidly and zooms out. The letters of the logo, in gold, then appear, slightly move down, zoom out and collide with the outline, as the outline turns into a basic blue texture. The finished logo then glows once, before the screen flashes into the plain Capcom logo. FX/SFX: The Capcom logo zooming out and forming. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Seen on arcade and Dreamcast games by the company, including Street Fighter Alpha 3, (Street Fighter Zero 3 in Japan), Power Stone, Spawn: In the Demon's Hand, Power Stone 2 and others. Editor's Note: The animation happens too fastly and may unnerve a few. 10th Logo (1999-2000) Nickname: "Servbots in Water" Logo: We see the Capcom Logo floating up from underwater and a Servbot from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne float up as the "O" in Capcom. Then another Servbot floats by on a inner tube all happy and then the Capcom logo fades into a white background, making the logo that we've seen on the 3rd and 4th logo. FX/SFX: The water moving, the Capcom logo and Servbot rising up from below the water, the other Servbot floating towards the side, the logo fading into a white background. Music/Sounds: A nice little dreamy tune and a dripping sound for when the Capcom logo is formed in the water. Availability: Only seen in the game The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Editor's Note: It's a very soothing logo. 11th Logo (2003-2007) Nicknames: "The Pink Capcom Logo", "The Viewtiful Logo" Logo: On a black background or white background, we see Viewtiful Joe using Mach Speed (a VFX power from the Viewtiful Joe game that causes Joe to run abnormally fast). He stops, looks around, and sees a fast Capcom logo. We zoom in to Joe, who is about to get hit by the Capcom logo, and Joe dodges it in slow motion. The Capcom logo stops above Joe, and the vowels in the logo ("A" and "O") fall down. We zoom in to Joe again, and he does a circle kick to the letters. We zoom out, a flash occurs, and the letters fall back into place. Joe uses Mach Speed to run away, and the Capcom logo is formed, which causes another flash. The background turns white and the Capcom logo turns pink. FX/SFX: Joe running, moving, and attacking. Music/Sounds: All set to a song from the game. A whoosh, a zooming sound, a screeching tire sound, something falling down, a boom, and metal clanging. Availability: Seen on Viewtiful Joe (PS2/Game Cube) and VJ: Red Hot Rumble (Game Cube/PSP). Editor's Note: This is a very cool logo. 12th Logo (Mega Man Anniversary Collection Variant) (2004-2005) Nickname: "Guts Man", "Met Miners" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Only found on Mega Man Anniversary Collection. 13th Logo (Killer7 variant) (2005) Nicknames: "The Killer7 Logo", "Blood Red Capcom" Logo: Same as the 4th logo, but the letters are white and the outline are black. The entire logo suddenly turns blood red. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A creepy laugh, followed by the loud gunshot when the logo turns blood red. Availability: Same as Grasshopper Manufacture 14th Logo (2005-2007) Logo: On a black background, blue and yellow cubes fall down from the top of the screen and form the 8-bit Capcom logo which is in the mosaic blur effect. The logo defocuses and changes to normal, then it flashes and changes into a 3D version of the Capcom logo. FX/SFX: All the animation. Music/Sounds: Three 8-bit/16-bit styled sound effects, all from Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. One for when the cubes fall down and form the logo, and another for when the logo changes to the 2D Capcom logo, and finally, the sound that you hear when a character is selected on the Player Select screen at the moment when the logo turns into 3D. Availability: Seen on Capcom Classics Collection Volumes 1 and 2 for the Playstation 2 and Xbox, Capcom Classics Collection Remixed for the PSP, and Capcom Puzzle World on PSP. 15th Logo (2011-) Logo: On a white background with streams of small blue cubes, blue parts of the Capcom logo circles in letter by letter before arranging themselves together. Once they come to a halt, the background turns black and the yellow letters fly in from the top of the screen in a "rollercoaster" fashion and crash into blue parts from behind to form the Capcom logo, sending out sparks, and the logo emitting multiple copies of Capcom logos in front of it before pulling them back and being showered in quick flashes of light. After this, the logo fades out. FX/SFX: The letters and the flash. Music/Sounds: A synth tune plays throughout (similar to the original Capcom theme) ending with a series of quick reversed guitar noises. Availability: Seen on 3DS games produced by the company, such as Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition, Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, Resident Evil: Revelations, and Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, among others. Category:Capcom Category:Japan Category:Video game publishers Category:Video game developers Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:International